


Insert a title here (Barian Kaito hell)

by Vullet (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, barian!Kaito drabbles, semi ooc probably i need to rewatch zexal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: the alcorpocyalpseidk i just really need to write barian Kaitoi swear to god the writing quality is actually good





	

Yuuma wasn't prepared for this. He was only just out on a walk, trying to ease the pain the loss of Rei....no, that Vector had caused him. Hearing that whistle wasn't what Yuuma had expected to ever hear again. But it was happening. He turned around, and his jaw dropped. Mirroring their first meeting, one who appeared to be Kaito Tenjo whistled as he walked towards Yuuma. None of Orbital's time stopping power...Was this some horrible joke from Vector?

"Kaito!" Yuuma exclaimed, in tears. The whistling stopped, and "Kaito" looked Yuuma directly in the eyes.  
"Yuuma. Look at his eye," Astral pointed out, not overwhelmed by shock. What seemed to be the mark that functioned as Kaito's D-Gazer was on, but he wasn't in Photon Mode. Something was wrong.

"Duel me, Yuuma," Kaito said, his voice without any emotion.

"What?" Yuuma looked confused by his friend's comment. Astral didn't want to ruin it for his partner, but he sensed something was wrong with the other human. He'd felt this before. It was the same feeling he'd got around Rei.

"Yuuma. Stop crying and duel me," Kaito was getting angry.  
"Okay...?" Yuuma set up his D-Pad and puts on his D-Gazer. Kaito doesn't enter Photon Transformation. Instead, his duel disk materializes from thin air onto his arm. That's when Yuuma realized. Kaito might not have been who he thought he was all this time.

"Are you a ba-" Yuuma's sentence is unfinished.  
"Yes, he is," Astral interrupted, absolutely pissed now that it was seemingly confirmed.  
"Astral..." Yuuma says, sadly. His friend isn't acting normal.  
"Can't you see? He seems to have been using us this whole time....he's probably been lying to his family as well." Astral was sad, but he wouldn't let this pass. "I want to fight him. Form Zexal with me, Yuuma." 

"Kaito! This is a joke right?" Yuuma asks, as Kaito looks down sadly.  
"It's Alcor," he finally says, his tone now being completely serious.

 That's when Astral lost it. "Yuuma! We have to form Zexal!" "But he wanted to duel m-" "We can't defeat him seperately."

 "You're joking, right?" Yuuma prays that Kaito is lying. Alcor enters Barian Form. Yuuma's crying again, and Alcor begins to backup. Maybe this wasn't the best idea?


End file.
